


your ring, in the muted morning light

by ailaxolotl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyways these two will really be the Death Of Me, entirely inspired by savi bunny's comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaxolotl/pseuds/ailaxolotl
Summary: the world can wait a moment longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this mini fic is based on savi-bunny's GORGEOUS AND HEART WARMING COMIC which you can see here: http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/154220157741/heres-a-lil-fan-comic-suppose-to-take-place-when please go look at it and cry the way I have

Yuuri is still soundly asleep when Victor returns from the beach. The sunlight that has seeped through the curtains has yet to reach his eyes, but is enough to tinge Yuuri’s ear pink, cast his dark hair in a golden halo, and shine brilliantly off of the ring on his third finger. Victor opens the door slowly, taking in Yuuri’s slow, even breaths and the light flush on his cheeks. “Yuuri?” He calls in a whisper.

Yuuri shifts slightly on the bed, stretching out his arm to pat at the empty space at his side. “Victor?” He says groggily, not bothering to open his eyes as the bed shifts with Victor’s weight.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” Victor says with a grin, taking off his scarf before collapsing into Yuuri’s arms, wrapping his own around the younger man’s neck. He speaks, but still in a whisper, not wanting to disturb their soft, intimate atmosphere. “I’m back! Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies simply, lifting an arm to fiddle with Victor’s hair. _Always_ , Victor hears, unspoken but clear in Yuuri’s voice. They stay like this for a few moments; quiet and content as Yuuri slowly tangles his fingers further into Victor’s silver locks, speaking only again when he smells something familiar and briny. “Oh…” Yuuri sighs, inhaling deeply, a lazy smile taking over his face. “You smell like the ocean.”

Victor is overwhelmed with a sudden, sharp tug at his heart, and pulls himself closer to Yuuri, burying his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “The ocean here reminds me of Hasetsu.” _It reminds me of home._

Yuuri only hums in response, but Victor can feel his cheeks stretch with a radiant smile, feels his hands grow gentler still as they begin to stroke Victor’s hair, tucking it behind his ear and arranging his bangs. They need to get up soon; the day awaits, the Grand Prix Finals cannot be delayed, but for now—for now, the world can wait a moment longer, Victor thinks. He relaxes into Yuuri’s arms, the feeling of warm hands in his hair and even breaths against his forehead lulling him to sleep.


End file.
